1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved disposable adhesive bandage and more particularly, to a disposable adhesive plaster containing a pad for stopping bleeding after a blood transfusion, a blood collection, or an injection, or the like for the human body.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Many types of devices for stopping bleeding are known in the art. For example, adhesive bandages having a plurality of apertures which communicate with an adhesive bandage pad, sterilized gauzes, and absorbent sanitary cottons are used to stop the bleeding after an injection or the like. However, such devices for stopping bleeding suffer from many problems. For example, when such a device includes an adhesive portion, the adhesive portion may contact the wound portion of the human body. On the contrary, when such a device does not have an adhesive portion, the device cannot effectively adhere to the wound area. Also, since the conventional bandage has a flexible bandage strip, when a protecting backing sheet is removed from the flexible base strip, the bandage develops a wrinkled face so that it is difficult to attach it to the human body.